1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly, it relates to a unique frame structure and a modular seat post-pedal assembly attached to the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Bicycles are commonly constructed with a rigid frame to which is mounted front and rear wheel assemblies and an associated drive which usually takes the form of a pedal actuated chain and sprocket, drive. Rider comfort for varying road conditions commonly is accomodated by the use of shock absorbers or spring suspension in front wheel mounting and spring isolation of the seat.
A variety of designs have been advanced to isolate the rider from the shock of road conditions by building the frame with parts of the frame designed to absorb the shock. For example, bicycles have been build where the upper and lower longitudinal portions of the frame take the form of leaf springs with rigid struts therebetween. Others use a combination of a rigid longitudinal member with a spring member either above or below the rigid frame member. Still another utilizes a single rigid member with a central leaf spring section.
Often the frame is so configured to delineate the bicycle as man's bicycle by having a top bar or a lady's bicycle by having a drop frame to accomodate the skirt of the rider. An early bicycle featured a frame made from a single piece of wood which was slit and formed in such a way that individual portions could be bent to form the top, bottom and central portions in either a man's or a lady's style. This structure reduced the number of joints used but required a number of brackets and plates to obtain sufficient rigidity for structrual integrity. No consideration was given in this design to absorbing the road bed created shocks.
Other designs have evolved to simplify the frame structure including one involving bending lengths of tubular material to form a pair or identical or mirror image side frames. This reduces the number of weldments or special shaping of the tubing which is common, but again no consideration was given in this design to absorbing road shocks. Frames have even been constructed from a single piece of heavy steel wire which is bent to form the various straight and curved runs of the frame including partial and complete loops for connection of the bicycle components. Like the wood frame referred to above, the major problem encountered in attempting to make a single piece structure is the designing and application of clips and other braces to obtain sufficient rigidity to be structurally sound; no consideration being given to absorbing road bed created shocks.